Letters
by Moz-Ivashkov
Summary: Draco has a problem. His mate is Hermione Granger, and she hates him. A lot. So what does Draco do? He turns to writing letters to her - or rather, has the Italian Stallion Blaise Zabini to write the letters for him. But what happens when Hermione finds that the letters from her Secret Admirer are in Blaise's handwriting? Draco/Hermione Veela fic - Rating May Go Up For Language
1. Roses

**Letters**

**Author Note – This is my first Fanfiction, so please go easy on the criticism! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter (if I did, do you really think I'd put Ron with Hermione? I just don't get that pairing) – all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The wind was cool on his alabaster skin, skimming over his prone form like the caress of a lover. Ironically, 'lover' was the one thing on Draco Malfoy's mind at that moment. Well, if by 'lover' you meant 'mate'.

"Drake, you've been out here for hours." A shadow fell over the lounging blonde, shielding the sunlight. "You can't still be thinking of her."  
Draco didn't glance up – or down, rather – at his best friend from where he was studying the sky. A dozen clouds floated across it, looking as soft as silk..._like Granger's skin. _

The Malfoy heir groaned. "I can't stop thinking about her, Blaise. It's driving me crazy! All I can process is how her hair looks like a halo framing her angelic face; how her eyes are molten gold...it's _killing _me!"

Blaise Zabini studied his oldest friend. "You need to stop your moaning and do something about it, then. You only have a year, you know."

Draco sighed deeply and tore his eyes away from the damned cloud. "I know, Blaise. But even if I _do _try, she hates me! She'd never agree..."

"There are laws to act upon should she disagree." Blaise said reasonably. "Try to win her over and if that fails, you have something to fall back on. You have nothing to lose."

"No, just her love." Draco sat up miserably. "I can't take this. Women are supposed to be fawning over me! _She _should be! Why does my mate have to be the one person who _won't?_"

"The women who 'fawn over you' include Pansy, Drake." Blaise reminded him. "You really want someone like her?"

They both shuddered.

"You're right." Standing up, he gave his friend the trademark Malfoy smirk. "She'll be mine by the end of today if I turn up my charms. Thanks, Blaise."

"No problem." Blaise called to his friend's retreating back. He then looked up at the sky with his azure blue eyes. "Circe, why am I friends with him?"

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione!" The screeching voice made the bushy-haired girl cringe as the smaller girl barrelled her way down the crowded corridor.

_Oh not Lavender again! _Hermione thought to herself hopelessly. _Why does she always want to talk about Ronald? It's sickening! _

"Hermione!" Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm, swinging her around. "You'll never guess what happened earlier!"

"You're right; I can't." Hermione replied in carefully-hidden irritation. "What is it?"

"Won-Won proposed!" Lavender shrieked. The whole corridor turned abruptly to stare, and Hermione felt her cheeks blaze red.

_Why did she have to announce that in front of _everybody? _She has no subtlety at all!_

"That's brilliant, Lavender." Hermione faked a smile. "I'm so happy for you."

"I _know!_" Lavender linked arms with the unwilling bookworm and dragged her through the crowd of whispering students, towards the Gryffindor common room. "I can't believe it! I thought he was still in love with you at first, but I guess he's not, is he? He's moved on now. Speaking of which," she lowered her voice slightly, "have you?"

Hermione swallowed her anger, humiliation and pain. "Yes, of course."

It was a lie. Hermione was no sooner over the redhead than Grawp was a normal human being. It killed her to see him so enamoured with the giggly girl, but she guessed that that was what he liked.

After the War ended, many people started getting married and fulfilling their life dreams. Many people came back to Hogwarts for their Eighth Year, but even more dropped out – either because they couldn't stand to be back where so many bad memories had taken place, or because they wanted to make the most of their newfound freedom.

Harry was one of those drop-outs. He was a high-ranking Auror at the Ministry, capturing the escaped Death Eaters. His heroic tales were passed onto Hermione through his wife, Luna (that marriage surprised everyone), as she'd decided to stay behind and take her N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was happy for the pair, but it just brought painful reality to her struggling love life. Or should she say 'non-existent' love life?

"...so then he knelt down on one knee and – Hermione, you're not listening!" Lavender jerked Hermione to a halt once again with an indignant expression.

The elder girl blinked before regaining her surroundings. They were outside the portrait for the Gryffindor common room. "I'm sorry, Lavender. I just spaced out there."  
"You better have been thinking about hot guys." Lavender warned her.

_Yes, I'm thinking about your future-husband. What do you think of that? _

"I – uh-" Hermione sighed in resignation. "Yes. Of course I was."

As predicted, Lavender squealed and pestered her for answers until she finally feigned tiredness and ran up to her dormitory.

There, she just wallowed in misery about her NLOTC – No Love Or Tender Care.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have a problem that only you can fix. Do you like riddles? I suppose you do, because you're Hermione Granger, Smartest Girl of Her Age. _

_I admire that about you. I also admire your luscious locks, peachy skin – _

"Damn this!" Draco threw the parchment against the wall where it joined the rapidly-growing pile of crumpled letters. "Why is it so damned _hard?_"

Blaise, lounging on the Malfoy's bed, smirked. "It's probably because you always used the One-Night-Only rule. Seduction is not your strong point."

"Says you," Draco snorted, reaching for another scroll of parchment. Blaise chuckled.

"They don't call me the Italian Stallion for nothing." He winked at the blonde, making the latter roll his eyes. Of course, Draco was also a heartthrob – but Blaise was right, he'd never had to try before.

"They didn't mean anything to me." Draco muttered to himself. "But she does. She means everything to me."

"Then say how you feel." Blaise said nonchalantly. "But not that sappy crap I have to write – Granger wouldn't fall for it anyway."

Draco laughed once under his breath. "You're right on that account, Zabini. I guess that's why I've kept you around all these years."

"Not to mention my gorgeous looks." The tanned young man struck a pose on the bed, causing Draco to grin and roll his eyes. "Admit it; you'd be lost without me."

"I'm still lost and you're right there." Draco pointed out. "Quit putting your make up on and _help me._"

"Make up?" Blaise was affronted. "I don't wear _make up! _My handsomeness is _natural!_"

Still, he made his way over to the blonde at the desk and pushed him out of the way, re-inking the quill in preparation to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You are without doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on. Your hair is a halo, framing your angelic face whilst your eyes glow like the purest amber. You mesmerise me, and I just cannot hold it in any longer._

_Please accept this single rose as a token of my love for you – it doesn't hold a candle to my feelings, but it is a start, yes? _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What is that crap?" Draco shoved the Italian out of the way to read the elegant script.

"'That crap', as you so eloquently put it, is the way to capture Granger's heart." Blaise smirked and retook his place on the bed. "You're welcome."

"It's the sappiest thing I've ever read." Draco scanned it again, scowling. "And you just wrote what I said earlier!"

"I know," Blaise sighed deeply. "You just don't get it, Drake. Listen, just send the owl and let's go to dinner – I'm starving."

Reading over the letter once again, the blonde Slytherin sighed. "Alright, alright! Just this once, I'll trust your judgement. But if she hates it, I'm blaming you."

"You can't." Blaise responded with an impish grin. "After all, it _is _just what you said – with a little added extra."

* * *

**A/N – So how did you like it? R&R and please tell me if I should carry on or drop the whole idea – I don't want to spend time on something no one enjoys.**

**Also, I don't really know what a beta does but lots of people seem to need them, so please can you tell me what one does? Thank you! :)**


	2. Potions

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter: all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N – Thank you to Moonlight beauty8 for the review! It means a lot to me :)**

* * *

After dinner, Hermione made her escape to her dormitory yet again. It had been Ginny this time – desperate to ask Hermione about the 'fit boy' she'd been thinking of.

"If only she knew!" Hermione said to herself miserably as she sat on her bed.

Just then, there was a tapping her window. The brunette looked up, startled, to see a jet black owl hovering outside with a letter and a rose attached to its claw.

Hermione quickly opened the window and took the items. As soon as she did so, the owl took off into the rapidly-darkening sky with an indignant hoot.

"Rude owl," the girl muttered as she un-scrolled the parchment, ignoring the flower.

She had no use for such things; they were pointless and held no real meaning.

As she read the letter, her amber eyes grew impossibly wide. By the end of it, she was practically hyperventilating.

_I have a Secret Admirer. A _Secret Admirer_! ME!_

She couldn't wrap her head around it. Who would fancy someone like her: a prudish, school-loving bookworm?

It made no sense to her – and that was what angered her. Why? Why would someone do something like this? It was obviously a prank.

But then again...two could play at this game. She would find out who had sent the letter, and they would swallow those disconcertingly romantic words and the damned red rose.

Yes, Hermione Granger was on a mission. And to all those involved; they better steer clear.

* * *

"How do you think she took it?" Draco asked Blaise worriedly. "Do you think she's angry? Will she hate me?"

"She doesn't know it's you and she already hates you." Blaise replied mildly. "Just write another letter to her."

"I can't!" The blonde ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "_You _do it!"

Blaise looked up from his book with a sigh. His best friend was acting as flustered as a girl writing to her first crush – which, Blaise thought with a snort, was exactly what Drake was. Take away his favourite piece of anatomy and he was basically one of the giggling fools that paraded themselves around Hogwarts like show girls for the guys.

Not that Blaise minded the girls. His best friend, however? It was highly disturbing.

It was the only reason why he huffed and said: "Give it here."

Draco surrendered the parchment and quill, watching feverishly as the Italian wrote another letter to his, Draco's, mate.

After a tense five minutes, Blaise handed back the parchment with an exasperated expression on his handsome face.

_My love,_

_Forgive me; I cannot control myself when thinking of you. You take up my every thought, ensnaring my mind and capturing my senses – it is like the potions that Professor Snape teaches us about. Of course, you are like the very finest love potion there is – inescapable, unstoppable. I love it. I love __you__. You are the one person I want, and the fear grips me every time another male talks to you._

_Please, accept my love._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Is that better?" Blaise raised his eyebrows. "I fail to see why you're so hyped up about this, mate."

"Hyped up about this?" Draco repeated in shock and irritation. "She's my _mate_, Blaise! Everything needs to be perfect!"

"Which is why you came to me." Blaise smirked at the angry glare his friend was directing at him. "Relax; she'll never find out it was me."

"You better hope not." The blonde warned, even as he was tying the letter to his rather-irritable owl. "And there will be a lot more letters where this came from."

"Oh joy." Blaise answered sarcastically.

* * *

It was Potions class. Very few people had opted for it, which meant Hermione was only with a handful of students: four Ravenclaws, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin.

"Alright, class!" Slughorn looked as merry as ever, though the war had aged his features considerably. "Today we will be working in partners to find out about the Wolfsbane Potion. The textbooks are over in the corner."

Immediately the Ravenclaws divided themselves into two pairs, leaving Hermione with Blaise Zabini; the one Slytherin who had never uttered an insult to her.

Blaise slid into the seat beside her, taking out clean parchment and writing utensils. His movements were smooth, unlike her jerky, impatient ones. Flushing at that thought, the once-bushy-haired girl leapt from her seat and grabbed two different textbooks.

Whilst there, she calmed herself. She was not attracted to him, she did not think he was any better than any other Slytherin just because he had never spoken to her, and she did _not _feel self-conscious because of his stupid moves.

With that, she turned around and sat back in her chair (cursing inwardly at the loud _thump _she made whilst doing so). A slow smirk graced Blaise's face, and she rolled her eyes before shoving one textbook at him.

_Not attracted to him, _she reminded herself.

Thankfully, Zabini decided to stay silent and they worked without speaking for a while. When Hermione's parchment was full of notes, she dared to glance at Blaise's.

What she saw shocked her.

It wasn't the fact that he had nearly as many notes as her – as _her_, Bookworm Extraordinaire – or the fact that it was neat and precise.

He had the same handwriting as her Secret Admirer.

* * *

**A/N – I'm sorry about the short chapter – I just felt that the story was going slowly so I tried to speed it up slightly. Hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Amber

**Disclaimer – I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter – that is J.K. Rowling, people.**

**A/N – Thanks for the awesome reviews! It makes me so happy to see people liking what I write :D**

**By the way, there's swearing in this chapter – do you really think Draco is going to be happy about this? ;)**

* * *

Time stood still. All Hermione could do was stare at the elegant script and think of the words Blaise Zabini had written to her.

_I love you. _

He'd told her that she ensnared him. That she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. That she mesmerised him. _That he loved her. _

Her heart pounded in her chest, her face feeling hot. Blaise Zabini loved her. It was impossible to wrap her head around.

"Is there any reason why you are copying my notes?" Blaise's smooth drawl reached her ears, and she flushed brighter as she imagined that voice to go along with the words he'd written.

"It was you," she said slowly as she dared to look up at his gorgeous face. "You are the one who keeps sending me those letters. _It was you!_"

Blaise's azure blue eyes widened slightly. "Shit."

"Is that all you have to say?" Hermione demanded. Her shock soon turned to anger and…and something she couldn't place. "Didn't you think I'd figure it out?"

"Granger-"

"No, Blaise!" Hermione exploded. "If you like me that much, why don't you just ask me out instead of fooling around with letters?"

Blaise stayed silent.

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

_I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead. How am I supposed to tell her that they're from Draco? I might as well say; 'Well actually I wrote those letters on the behalf of your Veela mate, who may or may not forcibly claim you under the Ministry's law on Veela Mating if you do not agree. So therefore, I'm actually doing you a favour.'_

_That wouldn't go down well._

I stared at her, panicking silently while I kept my smooth demeanour on. She wanted me to ask her out. She thought I was in love with her. Draco was going to kill me.

So yes, Granger, 'shit' _is _all I have to say.

Her glorious amber eyes stared me down as she waited for me to say something; _anything._

_Wait, glorious? Since when do I think Hermione Granger's eyes are gorgeous? _

I'm so dead.

Just then the bell rang, and the irony of that was not lost on me. Shoving my books into my bag as smoothly as I could with the stress I was under, I was out of the door before she could finish yelling my name.

Moving through the corridors like a snake, I headed for the Slytherin common room – to my certain death. My mind helpfully provided me with detailed images of exactly how Draco would kill me.

When I arrived in the green-and-silver-decorated room, Draco was lounging on one of the sofas _(or couches if you're American)_ in front of the fire. His mercury eyes flicked up to see his best friend drop his bag onto one of the armchairs.

"Before you kill me and send me six feet under," Blaise began. "I just want you to know that it's your fault this ever happened."

The blonde sat up straight instantly, his face hardening. "What the hell are you talking about, Blaise?"

"Hermione found out." Blaise paused. "She saw my handwriting."

There was a beat of silence.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Draco jumped up, pacing and yanking at his hair. "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't," Blaise looked down, ashamed. "She didn't give me a chance and then I ran for it. Not my finest moment ever," he added with a shrug.

Draco growled at him, his eyes darkening to a near black. "She thinks _you_ sent her the letters, Blaise! She thinks _you _are in love with her!"

"I know that!" Blaise threw up his hands in frustration. "Don't you think I haven't figured that out already? How am I supposed to fix it?"

"I don't know!" Draco snapped. "_I _can't go and tell her, can I? She won't believe me!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Blaise retorted. "She won't listen to me!"

"You ran away!"

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor; I'm _allowed _to run away!"

"Not this time you're not!"

"You made me write the letters!"

"You butted in the first time!"

"You still sent it!"

"I was desperate!"  
"You still are!"

They both stopped, breathing heavily as they glared at each other. Finally, Blaise sighed.

"I'll try and fix it, mate," he said in a calmer voice. "But just so you know, I'm not writing any more letters to her. I'm done with her."

_Better not mention I called her eyes 'glorious' earlier._

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom once again, clutching the letters to her chest. Her 'glorious' amber eyes were on the full moon shining through the window way above her, dozens of emotions swirling in them.

She sighed, almost dreamily. "Blaise loves me. He loves me."

She had been thinking about it since Potions, and came to the conclusion that any girl in their right mind would pick: she would ask him out.

Yes, Hermione Granger was a bookworm, a know-it-all and a dozen other things, but hadn't she been upset over her love life earlier? Now, she had the perfect way to solve it – by dating one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts.

A smile spread across her face.

* * *

**A/N – Uh oh! This isn't looking too good ;)**

**To Panther Eyes – I think you wanted Blaise to say 'six feet under', so I added it in? If not, then I'll change it for the next chapter or something. **

**Thank you Kim for telling me about Betas :) It was kinda confusing!**

**Why do you think Blaise is thinking about those 'glorious' eyes of Hermione's? What do you think is going to happen next? How will Draco react?**

**Oh, I love being an author :D**

**R&R and I'll love you guys forever!**


	4. Symptoms

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be living in a swank mansion with all my Vampire Academy merchandise. Just saying.**

**A/N – I'm terrified. Honestly. Traffic Stats are the most terrifying thing I've ever come across. I mean, 617 views and 326 visitors? That might not be much to you, but to me that's crazy! I can't believe it! Lol, it's getting me hyped up :D**

**Anywayz, on with the show…**

* * *

Ancient Runes. Blaise's death sentence.

Ancient Runes and Potions were the classes he had with only Granger (excluding the Ravenclaws – they don't count). He knew something was up with her. She had had this glint in those eyes of hers ever since yesterday and it honestly terrified him.

"Blaise." She sat her books down at the desk beside him and gave him a sly smile.

_Oh dear. That isn't a friendly smile._

"Granger," he responded nervously. Her smile widened, and he cursed inwardly. So much for playing smooth.

"Why don't you call me Hermione, Blaise?" she purred. Blaise's eyes widened.

_Is she flirting with me?_

"I – er – Granger-"

"No, no, Blaise," she scolded. "_Hermione._"

"Hermione, I-"

"That's better," she grins at him mischievously. "Blaise?"

He swallowed. "Yes?"

"Do you want to get started on the work?"

That at least was the Granger he was used to. Nodding gratefully, he looked to the chalkboard, noted the number of the textbook down and flipped the pages to the right page. As he did so, Granger leaned forward and took his quill, stretching in front of him like a cat.

Blaise jerked back as if burnt. "Granger, what are you _doing?_"  
"I'm borrowing your quill," she said innocently, though the look in his eyes promised him trouble.

Trouble in the form of a very, very angry Veela.

"You have your own quill," Blaise covered his emotions with the mask he'd perfected in second year. "You don't need to 'borrow' mine."  
"I know but I _like _your…quill," she drawled. Blaise refused to flush like a schoolboy.

Granger was _not _being suggestive. It was his imagination. And he was _not _liking it. Not at all.

"Granger," he said in a restrained voice. "Just give me back my quill. You're mistaken in thinking that I like what you're doing."

Instead of looking hurt, she tilted her head to one side and studied him. "Then why are you beet red and sweating?"

Blaise flushed. "I am not!"

However, he couldn't resist subtly checking his forehead for the excrement. Granger smirked at him, and he knew she'd seen.

"You see, _Blaise,_" she coos his name, "I think you rather like it. I'm not stupid."

_No, you're the smartest witch of your age. And I'm the biggest fool in Hogwarts._

If Blaise wasn't a fool, then why would he be entertaining the idea of actually dating Hermione Granger, his best friend's mate?

Preposterous.

* * *

Draco was in pain, and that was putting it mildly. His blood felt like lava as they flowed through his veins; his skin felt like it was being torn away from him by that damned hippogriff from third year.

What had it been called? Buck? Beaky?

Frankly, he was in too much pain to care.

"Drake, what's wrong?" Blaise pushed open the door to find his friend writhing on his bed in agony. Abandoning his Slytherin stride, the Italian hurried to Draco's side and gasped at what he saw.

Draco's veins were black, showing underneath his almost translucent skin. His eyes were all white, without any pupils or even the silver irises Blaise knew so well.

"…Help…me…" Draco gasped out, and the darker man caught sight of fangs protruding from his friend's mouth.

Running to the bookshelf, the human man yanked down the Veela book and flipped to the illnesses section.

_Please don't let it be fatal, please don't let it be fatal, please Merlin don't let it be fatal._

When he got to the right page, he tried to block the pained groans his friend was making as he started to read:

_There is only one illness that a Veela can suffer from: Withdrawal. It is when the Veela has been rejected by his/her mate, which will ultimately cause the Veela a long, painful suffering, insanity and finally, death. _

_The mate doesn't have to reject the Veela verbally. Even so much as falling in love with another person will trigger Withdrawal._

_Withdrawal symptoms are as follows: black veins visible under the skin, white eyes, burning pain in chest, loss of coherent thought and finally, insanity. That will all happen before the Veela will eventually die – the time the Veela has varies greatly on the Veela. It can be anything from sixty years to sixty seconds._

_The only thing you can do to save the Veela, is to get the Veela's mate to accept them._

Blaise only had one thought in his mind at that moment: _it looks like I won't be dating Granger after all._

* * *

**A/N – I know it's a short chapter, but this is building up to the main one where the drama unfolds. I really should do longer chapters, but every time I write a chapter up to a certain cliffhanger, I realise that I've only done around 1000 words. Sorry, guys. **

**R&R and I'll let you have Blaise! Lol joking; he's J.K. Rowling's. For now. **

**And on that bombshell (in the wise words of Jeremy Clarkson), it's time to end.**

**Goodnight! (Ignore the fact that it's five o'clock).**

**:)**


	5. Withdrawal

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. If I could choose to own anything in the entire universe, it would be Adrian Ivashkov, but sadly I do not own him either. WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO?**

**A/N – 999 views. That's one off a thousand (see my amazing mathematical skills there?) and I'd like to say 'thank you' to all the amazing readers out there :) Probably less than a dozen of you will read this though – I just like writing 'A/N's. Anywayz, on with the story!**

**P.S. I'm going to leave all the characters alive, just because this isn't actually anything to do with J.K. Rowling's plotline. I might just let Voldemort kill himself. Or sing and dance to Potter's Puppet Pals. **

**Voldy Mort, Voldy Mort, Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldy Mort…**

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she didn't expect to see Professor Dumbledore standing over her with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. There was a sombre glint in his usually sparkling blue eyes that Hermione didn't like.

"Miss. Granger," he said calmly, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
Panic filled the Gryffindor's heart. _What's going on? Is everyone okay?_

"There is a Veela in this school," Dumbledore hesitated. "You are his mate."

_Blaise. Blaise is a Veela, and I'm his mate. It makes sense._

"No, Miss. Granger. It isn't Zabini," McGonagall cut her off. "It's Mr. Malfoy."  
Her mind turned blank. "No – no that isn't possible. Blaise has been sending me all these letters-"

"-on behalf of Mr. Malfoy, who is otherwise incapable of writing 'love letters'," Snape scorned at the words. "Now that you have developed a crush on Zabini, Malfoy has fallen into what Veela call 'Withdrawal'. As you should know, being a Know-It-All-"

"-Severus!-" McGonagall exclaimed.

"-it is fatal to the Veela," Snape finished, ignoring the flabbergasted Transfiguration teacher. "I would suggest you quit playing around with Zabini; unless you want to be sent to Azkaban for murder, that is."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned. "Enough. Mr. Malfoy has clearly stated that he will not pull the law onto Miss. Granger unless the situation desperately calls for it."

"I think this classes as 'desperate', Headmaster," Snape replied dryly.

Ignoring the sullen man, Dumbledore turned back to the astonished girl. "I'm sorry, Miss. Granger. Underneath Professor Snape's…attitude…his words are truthful. You must claim Mr. Malfoy as your mate, or you will be sent to Azkaban."

Hermione shrank back into her bed. "What…what does the mating entail?"

"He will grow fangs and tear into your neck."

"_Severus!_"

* * *

Pain. So. Much. Pain. Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He _needed _her.

Blaise was hovering over him, his face filled with worry and guilt. Of course.

It was Blaise's fault that Hermione hadn't chosen him. _He took my mate away._

The Veela in Draco was howling at the blonde to rip the Italian man apart for doing such a thing, but the pain had drained Draco's strength.

Oblivious to how close he was to his death, Blaise was caught up in his own torturous mind. How could he be so foolish as to think he could date Granger? She was _Draco's._

What did that say about Blaise that he could overlook such a big detail so easily?

"I'm sorry, Draco," he sighed, but his tone was sincere. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I was just trying to help you get her."

"You – took – her-" Draco managed to say through his clenched teeth. His eyes burned red. "-my – mate-"

"I didn't mean to," Blaise said miserably. Before Draco could retort, the door swung open.

Suddenly, Draco was assaulted with the most delicious scent he had ever had the pleasure of smelling. Vanilla and pine.

_Hermione. _

The three teachers watched as the anxious girl approached the bed slowly, her eyes not straying to Blaise's hunched form. Draco's body convulsed, his eyes glowing gold as the fangs unsheathed from his gums.

"_Mate,_" he rasped. "_Mine._"

"Mate," Hermione confirmed nervously. "I – I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know…"  
Blaise moved away from the bed and Hermione took his place, taking Draco's burning hand in hers. The Veela was soothed immediately by the touch of his mate, and was lulled into a deep calm.

"Mate," he said again. "Come closer."  
There was no room for argument in his voice, and Hermione didn't know what to do. Slowly, she leaned down towards the blonde.

_Does he want to kiss me? I hope so - I think Snape was lying earlier and being his normal, lovely self. _She wondered about this for a moment, but Draco solved this question for her.

He lunged for her throat.

* * *

**A/N – Really short chapter, but it had to be done. I'm not very happy with it, but I hope it isn't **_**too **_**bad. **

**Next chapter Hermione will wake up – and yes she will pass out, I'll tell you that – and be confronted with what happened. She was a bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Before people ask, as I've seen people do before, this is not an M-rated story. There will be no actual 'claiming' as some Veela stories do, for reasons only obvious to myself (frustrating, eh?). I'm just going to say this – I can write kissing and stuff like that, but not smut. That is past the line.**

**Sorry for people who might want that stuff, but this **_**is **_**a T-rated story. **

**Onto normal topics (or less awkward ones anyway); thank you to ariadne0318 and again Panther Eyes. Panther Eyes, I thought it was a good line anyway ;) **

**R&R for…golden chickens? **


	6. Punches

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction now would I?**

**A/N – So…I'm…yeah…hi. Not really in an 'A/N' mood, seeing as I've literally just gotten back to school today and have been given three pieces of homework already (and an assessment – right after the summer holidays!). I'm just loving the fact that tomorrow I have double ICT, double Science, Maths and English! Oh the joys of having all the lessons (minus English) you hate all in one day – and **_**double **_**two of them! Can't beat it. **

**Anywayz; enough of my whining. I'm just going to sulk while I write ;) At least I started Psychology today. And Law on Monday. And the story now.**

* * *

When Hermione woke up, her throat throbbed agonisingly. She had a massive headache, and felt sort of…full? Like something was being pressed against her skin from the inside.

Her memories were vague and didn't make much sense. All she remembered was being Malfoy's mate, and him biting her. _Claiming her. _

"I see you just remembered," a voice drawled as she sat bolt upright. Draco Malfoy, the one and only, was sitting at the foot of the green-and-silver four poster bed she was sitting on. "I was wondering when you would."

"You – you _bit _me!" Poor Hermione was terrified out of her wits. "You're a cannibal! A beast! A – a-"

"-a Veela?" he finished. "Why yes, I am. Now on to more important topics; you're going to stay away from Blaise from now on."

"What? Why? Since when do you dictate what I do or do not do?" Hermione demanded. Anger ignited inside of her. How _dare _he?

Draco's grey eyes darkened considerably. "You will do as I say," he growled.

"Oh? So I'm supposed to be submissive, huh?" She raised her eyebrows. "Well listen to me, Draco Malfoy. I am not only British, but also a Gryffindor! Resilience runs through my veins – whether you think it's dirty or not! I will _never _bow down to the likes of you!"

One second she was kneeling, waving an angry finger at the furious Veela; the next, she was pinned underneath said angry Veela. A deep growling was coming from deep within the Veela's chest, causing Hermione to fear that she'd pushed him too far.

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Say." He emphasised every word carefully and precisely – like she was a child. If there hadn't been a lethal undertone to his words, the bookworm might have retaliated.

As it were, she was just even more frightened. It wasn't every day you found yourself underneath a Veela so angry, he was shaking. His eyes were black, his jaw clenched. All in all…he looked sexy as hell.

Terrifying, certainly, but sexy all the same.

At these thoughts Hermione flushed bright red; something that did not go unnoticed by the blonde male. A wicked grin spread across his pale face.

"See something you like?" he purred.

Hermione shook herself internally and gave him a frosty glare. "Hmm, that depends. Is Blaise nearby?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

* * *

Blaise had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming dreams that he would preferably never tell anyone (especially Draco) about.

Then said Veela burst into his room and pounced on his former friend, proceeding to beat the life out of the Italian.

Blood spurted out of Blaise's nose as Draco's fist connected with it, causing the former to yell in pain. Other punches rendered him winded, bruised and bleeding.

But they wouldn't let up.

_He really is going to beat me to death, _Blaise thought with sick realisation, _he's actually going to kill his best friend. Kill _me_._

"Draco, stop! _STOP!_"

The screaming halted the Veela's attacks for a second; a second that Blaise used. Grabbing the wand underneath his pillow, the tanned male yelled 'protego!' and sent the Veela flying into the opposite wall with a resounding _crash!_

Draco leapt to his feet, roaring in rage, but Blaise was already standing and armed. The only thing stopping the two from attacking each other was a very, little, _tiny _detail.

Hermione was stood in between them.

"Get out of the way!" Blaise yelled at the Gryffindor. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"He'll kill you if I move!" Hermione yelled back. "Don't be stupid!"

However, only one thing seemed to register in the Veela's mind. One thing that would certainly cause Blaise's death.

_His mate was protecting another man. _

With an earth-rattling howl of rage, the Veela lunged at Blaise again – completely forgetting that Hermione was in his way. Hermione was thrown into the wall beside Blaise with the force of a wrecking ball; promptly crumpling to the carpet in an unmoving heap.

Before Blaise could react, the Veela was once again upon him. This time Blaise was armed, though. Spell after spell hit the Veela – all defensive, as even while the Veela was trying to kill him, Blaise didn't want to kill his best friend – but all it seemed to do anyway was anger the creature inhabiting the blonde's body.

"PROTEGO!"

This time the spell was powerful enough to send both parties slamming into the opposite wall. A shield was shimmering between them, stopping the attack.

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway.

"What," Snape spat, "do you think you're doing?"

"He attacked me!" Blaise snapped back. "I haven't done _anything!_"

"Hold your tongue, Zabini!" Snape was angrier than both boys – as Draco was slowly regaining his sanity – had ever seen him. The black eyes that belonged to the Potions Master were blazing with utmost _fury. _

"Sir-" Draco started.

"And you, Malfoy! Just because you are a Veela, does _not _mean you can attack other students! You will be expelled for this!" Snape exploded. "Assaulting not one, but _two _students!"

"T-two, sir?" Draco was confused. "I only attacked Blaise."

"Oh?" Snape's tone was icy. "And what happened to Miss. Granger, hmm?"

That was when both eyes were drawn to the form to Blaise's left. Hermione still hadn't moved since she was thrown into the wall and, as Blaise crawled to her (spitting out blood as he went), she didn't show any signs of doing so.

When the darker man reached her, he tentatively touched the side of her neck – ignoring the growl from the Veela. There was nothing.

No beat. No pulse. Nothing.

She was dead.

* * *

**A/N – SHE'S NOT DEAD DON'T KILL ME! D: **

**I'm just really running out of ideas for this where it turns out happily ever after Dramione – it's turning into a Hermionaise (or Mayonnaise as my friend Jonzie calls it) story and I can't seem to stop it. Blaise is honestly a lot nicer in this than Draco. **

**Please tell me who Hermione should end up with: Blaise or Draco?**

**Also, a little help with the plot wouldn't go amiss ;) I have my ever-faithful Jonzie to help me, but it can never hurt to have other ideas thrown in as well.**

**Thanks for reading! I'd say R&R, but I really don't think anyone else will do this. It sounds like something my teachers are now saying O.o**

**P.S. The first A/N and a bit of the story were written at a different time to the rest of the story, so I'm sorry if some of it is a bit…off…**

**For the reviews:**

**Thank you to skari, kvance and again Panther Eyes :) Skari, your first comment made me laugh! And Panther Eyes; what's wrong with golden chickens?! :D**

**Laterz **


	7. Imaginary

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. Or the Evanescence lyrics. Or Adrian Ivashkov. Or the Coke I'm drinking right now (it's my brother's). **

**A/N – School is **_**hectic! **_**Been back for four days and I've got three GCSE (really, **_**really **_**hard exams we British kids have to take) level-assessments to be handed in and a load of other stuff. I really wonder why I decided to pick Law as one of my options…well hard…anywayz…**

**So the test proved Dramione, but I was thinking of doing alternative endings like Panther Eyes said. However, I'm pretty sure the Hermionaise one would be angst-ridden with Draco dead, so I'll just stick to Dramione ;) Not that I can't do angst, but it's depressing to write (I have a kind of twisted mind when it comes to angst and thriller stories, so I try not to do them so I won't freak people out) and I really don't have time to do two.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

When Hermione woke the second time, it was to a soft nuzzling over her face and neck. Heartbreaking whimpers sounded above her as she regained consciousness.

The bookworm knew who this was immediately. "Dra…co…"

_Can my voice be any croakier? _she thought with irritation. _He'll think I'm a guy!_

The whimpering stopped instantly, though, and Hermione realised she didn't have her eyes open. And yet…she couldn't open them. She couldn't find them.

She couldn't find anything.

The whimpering started up again. If Hermione could cry, she would of. Draco was just so damn _sad _that it shattered the remains of her heart. Her lonely, broken heart.

Time passed. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. It was whenever the whimpering stopped that she knew she was asleep, as whenever she awoke, Draco was still there…crying with animalistic sounds.

Depression settled over the Gryffindor. She couldn't find a way to move. She'd tried speaking like the first time, but soon realised that she couldn't find her mouth either. Or her vocal muscles. She couldn't find anything except where Draco repeatedly nuzzled – and even then, she could only feel her skin.

It was maddening…but also terrifying at the same time.

After what felt like years, Hermione began to crave Draco's presence. When she was asleep, she would miss the heart-wrenching noises he made (even if it _did_ bring her mood down). She would miss the caresses he gave her. She would miss his warmth.

She missed him. Period.

And that was why she was terrified.

* * *

Five months. Five long, long months that Hermione had been in a comatose state. She had missed her birthday, Christmas…and looked like she was going to miss everything. There were no signs of her ever waking up.

Blaise stood by his friend as the Veela stayed by his mate's side every waking – and sleeping – second. The Veela was broken. _Draco _was broken.

Blaise hated it. He hated the helpless feeling that overcame him every time he saw his blonde friend curled around the lifeless form of Granger. He hated that it was _his _fault.

Most of all, he hated himself.

Sitting on the end of the bed, the Italian watched the Veela sleep with his mate. It wasn't peaceful by any means, but Blaise was glad that Draco – that the Veela in him – could now trust him to watch over them while they rested.

Well, while the Veela rested and Granger lay trapped in her own body. As he thought of that, new words came to his mind. His lips moved slightly as they poured out into the emptiness around him.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"I wonder," a voice behind him echoed through the empty Hospital Wing, "how long are you going to stay like that?"

Blaise jumped up, his eyes wide. "_Nonna__!_"

_-Grandmother!-_

The elderly woman was standing across from her favourite grandson, watching him with sad eyes. She still managed to remain straight upright despite her age, looking as powerful as ever. Only her azure eyes displayed the pain she felt for Blaise.

"Mi dispiace, nonna. Non mi è riuscito. Era capitato a me chi ha fatto questo. E' colpa mia."

_-I'm sorry, Grandmother. I failed. It was me who did this. It's my fault.-_

The woman regarded him for a long moment. "_L'avete fatto. Ora risolvere il problema._"

_-You did. Now solve it.-_

"But – but _how?_" Desperation coloured Blaise's tone as he stared beseechingly at his one parental figure in his life. "Grandmother!"

"You will know," the aged woman said in reply. "Now help."

With that cryptic ending she left, leaving Blaise staring after her.

"Solve it," he muttered to himself after a while. "How can I solve this?"

It was then that the realisation clicked.

"That sly woman!" A grin spread across his handsome face, and he rushed to wake up the broken Veela. "Drake, wake up! I know how to wake your mate!"

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

* * *

**A/N – So this turned kinda angsty. Not nearly as bad as it can be though, thankfully. The lyrics are from Evanescence – Imaginary, and it's actually a quite good song if you're into heavy metal. It kinda tells my life, to be fair. **

**Oh, and the ending is pretty cryptic – it took me a while to figure it out. Well. Two minutes. But anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. Please tell me if the translations are wrong - I used a translator as I've only ever learnt German and French (and a little bit of Russian, but hardly anything else) and I can hardly turn Blaise into German or French can I? He's an Italian at heart.**

**R&R – but not for golden chickens anymore, as Panther Eyes clearly didn't appreciate them ;)**


	8. Waking

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N – I'm sorry I took a while to update this. Truthfully I'd been overwhelmed with GCSE schoolwork to remember; Jonzie reminded me. Thanks Jonzie.**

**Anyway, so the cryptic ending last time…I've forgotten what it is. Helpful, really. **

**So if this is a really weird message, then I'm sorry. I can't remember what it was last time. **

_Mate…mate…mate…mate is hurt…I failed my mate…_

Draco was confused. He had so many different thoughts swirling around his mind; so many different emotions. The first thing he could figure out was pain. Agonising, gut-wrenching pain. The second was Granger. His mate, Granger.

She was hurt. For some reason Draco couldn't remember, Granger had been hurt. Why had she been hurt? Had there been an attack? What about Blaise?

_The blue-eyed boy did this, _his Veela growled at him, _he will pay. He will pay._

Blue-eyed boy. Well that helped.

"Drake, wake up! I know how to wake your mate!"

The Veela awoke immediately, shoving Draco into the recesses of his mind roughly as it took control of the blonde's body.

When Blaise saw Draco's eyes open, they weren't silver. They were black.

_Oh no,_ the Italian thought miserably.

Instead of shying away from the vicious Veela, however, he straightened up. "I know how to wake her. You have to scream."

The Veela inhabiting his friend's body blinked. Blaise sighed.

"She's created her own world to escape the trauma," he told the Veela. "You need to make her feel like she needs to get out of there and help here. It's the only way."

The Veela processed this for a long moment. "Scream?"

"Yes," Blaise said patiently. "You need to scream. Or anyone does, really."

He shouldn't have said that.

"You scream," the Veela told Blaise as his mouth twisted into a wicked smile. "You will wake my mate with screams."

The Italian leapt off the bed but the Veela tackled him from behind. Teeth tore into Blaise's throat as he let out a horrible screech of pain.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granger sit bolt upright in bed, looking terrified.

He should have been relieved, but one thing was clear.

The Veela wasn't stopping.

One second was all it took for Hermione Granger to grab her wand from the bedside table and stun the Veela before it mauled its friend to death. Another second was what it took for Hermione to kneel before the profusely bleeding young man. All in all, it took three seconds for Hermione to save and heal the Slytherin.

"Thank you," he gasped out. "I wasn't expecting that."  
"Wasn't-? What on earth were you thinking?" Hermione reprimanded him. "You could have been killed! Draco had turned _feral, _Blaise! What were you expecting? That he'd hug you and it would all be okay? Really!"

Blaise looked down, ashamed, as she turned to the crumpled blonde. With a sigh, she started running her fingers through his hair, eliciting a rise of jealousy inside the black-haired man.

"Draco," she sighed deeply. "What am I going to do with you?"

The witch pointed her wand at Blaise and he froze.

"You need to leave," she said calmly. "You've done enough trouble already, Blaise Zabini. I've had enough of it."

Those sixteen words shattered Blaise's heart. He hadn't realised how much he cared about the bookworm until she rejected him. Anguish sailed through him.

He'd screwed up. Big time. And yet…he wasn't supposed to have her. Draco was.

That hurt even more.

Hermione didn't look up as Blaise staggered to his feet and left. She felt horrible, but she'd gone over a lot of things while she was comatose; Blaise and Draco were forefront in her mind.

She'd picked, finally. If she had picked Blaise, Draco would have died. And just because Draco was a – for lack of a better word – dickhead, it didn't mean his Veela was. The whimpering and nuzzling the Veela had done warmed Hermione inside.

That was why she reversed the stunning spell and kept stroking the Veela's hair as it woke up. The smile spread across the Veela's face like the sun breaking free of the clouds. An answering smile split Hermione's face as he moved up to nuzzle her cheek and neck.

Yes, this was a good choice. She could only hope Draco felt the same way.

**A/N – Really short chapter. Really fluffy/angst-ridden one as well. This is just to wake Hermione up, really. I'm going to need help with the next chapter: should they return to school? Go to Malfoy Manor? Should there be an antagonist? Should Draco return? Should it still be the Veela?**

**I honestly have no idea – it's your call.**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	9. Luminescent

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N – I just want to repeat that I'd forgotten how I was supposed to wake up Hermione in the last chapter. I know that some people were annoyed at how screaming woke her up, but I really couldn't remember how it was supposed to be before. The cryptic ending was really too cryptic even for me.**

**Oh, and by the way: this isn't going to be a Dramionaise story. It's a Dramione. What you're going to read isn't going to be what you think it is; don't worry.**

* * *

The next few weeks after Hermione woke up were…good. Great, even. Draco wasn't completely himself, still, but that was what made him even more endearing to the bookworm. He was vulnerable around her. Caring. Loving.

Hermione was falling deeper for him every second she spent in his company, but she couldn't help but be afraid. How would Draco act once he was back to normal? Would he go back to his old ways? Was he back to normal now? How could she tell?

Another thing bothered the Gryffindor: Blaise. He'd been avoiding the both of them like the plague ever since she told him to leave the Hospital Wing. Whilst Draco was too wrapped up in Hermione to care, she did. She missed Blaise so much – not in the lover's way, but in the friend way. She really did care about him.

"'Mione…" Her Draco's silky voice was heavy and laden with sleep. "Come to bed."  
She tore her amber eyes from the window to look at the blonde; sprawled out over his bed. After what had happened Dumbledore had given the two their own rooms. It was both a blessing and a curse, as she wasn't near her friends anymore.

Hermione stood up slowly and slid underneath the warm duvet. Draco immediately pulled her into his side, curling his body around hers. They matched perfectly, but something was still missing. Something big.

Something…like a person.

* * *

It was cold. Cold and wet. Why was it wet? Why was it cold, for that matter?

Blaise's azure eyes opened slowly to see a stone ceiling, dripping water onto him and the bed. That was strange. Yes, the Slytherin dormitories were underneath the lake but they had enchantments to stop the lake from seeping through and drowning them.

Why was it leaking, then?

"I see you're awake."

That purr caused Blaise to jerk upright, his eyes widening despite himself. "Ginny."

The redheaded Weaselette smiled at him. "Did you miss me?"

Blaise was in shock. It had been years since he had dated the Weasley girl – in secret, of course – and he had thought she was enamoured with the Chosen One. Why now?

"Harry isn't the one for me," Ginny answered his thoughts. "He's too…_good._"

"Why are you here, Ginny?" Blaise asked in return. "I thought you knew about Hermione and I."  
"I do," she said with a shrug. "But I also know that she left you for Malfoy. I'm not leaving, Blaise. It's been too long as it is."

Shock gave way to another, more primal emotion. It boiled his blood and caused his heart to beat faster. Even with his inner reactions, he kept his face smooth. "Oh?"

"You're mine, Blaise," she said silkily as she neared him. "All. Mine."

He didn't have a chance to scream as her fangs pierced his neck.

* * *

Harry Potter was sick of everything. His best friend, Hermione, was spending all her time with Draco Malfoy. Ginny had dumped him for a Slytherin (and hadn't even been kind enough to hide it). Even Ron had Lavender.

Who did Harry have? He felt selfish for thinking these things, but he couldn't help it.

His parents were dead. Sirius was dead. Remus and Tonks were dead. Even Mad-Eye Moody was dead. He could have gone to Molly, but that felt wrong somehow. She was Ron's mother, not Harry's. It wasn't right for him to burden her with his woes – especially since they were about her son ditching him.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry turned at the gentle, dreamy voice. Luna looked ethereal in the moonlight that shone through the Astronomy Tower. Her platinum hair was silver as it flowed past her shoulders. Her eyes were the colour of the moon itself. Her skin looked as pale as a Unicorn…to put it mildly, Harry was overwhelmed.

"Harry?" Concern laced his angel's voice – _since when had he started calling Luna 'his angel'?_ – and he snapped out of it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Luna. Thank you," he said quickly. "How are you?"

_Oh well done, dimwit. You couldn't have sounded more frigid if you'd tried._

Luna gave him a small smile despite his slipup. "I'm fine, thank you. Why are you up here?"

The messy black-haired boy – no, _man _– shrugged helplessly and turned back to the scenery. "I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go to bed, then? Are the nargles keeping you awake?"

His lips curved upwards slightly. "Something like that."  
Luna moved to stand beside him, oblivious to the effect she was having on him. "I could help you with that, you know."

Harry glanced at her in confusion. She looked so earnest, so innocent.

"How?" he asked without thinking. Trepidation filled him as soon as he uttered the word. Swimming naked with the giant squid while singing a Latin song was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday night.

However, Luna didn't do any of that. She just smiled. "You'll see."

And then she kissed him.

Her lips were so soft as they melded to his. He forgot everything – even his worries – as he lost himself in the sweet, gentle kiss. It was a kiss only Luna could create: one that came straight from the heart.

The blonde pulled back slightly and looked up at Harry with glimmering orbs. "Did it help?"

Harry's arms slid around her waist, locking her against him. "Yes. Yes it did."

* * *

**A/N – I'm having writing troubles, so I'm sorry if that layout is really bad. I don't know why, but everything just sounds weird when I write it. Plus, I don't normally write in past tense so it'll be a bit mixed up. I used to write in past tense, but ever since I read The Hunger Games everything has gotten mixed up and writing in past tense now feels weird for me. I don't know why.**

**By the way, this chapter is kinda a 'couples get together' one. Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Blaise, Ron and Lavender (though I don't ship anything with Ron in it usually), Harry and Luna. I don't know why, but Luna and Harry are so sweet together! And yes, Ginny is a vampire. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to update – I've recently started watching Grimm all over again for when Season 3 comes out, and I've gotten addicted to it again. I watch, like, 4 episodes a day (I've just finished Episode 14 right before I decided to update this). I'm sorry if it makes me later to update, but I really do like Grimm. It's my favourite TV program (aside from TVD and Sherlock).**

**R&R if you like this. If not…why are you reading? ;) I'm just joking - love people reading this. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy (for a person who never feels warm and fuzzy unless they're reading Vampire Academy/Bloodlines). Thanks anyway!**


	10. Consequences

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N – I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating recently! My laptop has died its final death (RIP, old friend) and I'm now on this midget Notebook with a broken screen that is really, really bad. Plus, it's GCSE year and I'm revising so much! Ugh, I hate it!**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've made an alarm on my iPod now so that I can remember to check Fanfiction :)**

**Sorry about this chapter beforehand: this story is fast-paced, just because I'm impatient and don't have much time to make a really long story what with my GCSE revision. This chapter is a jump forward in time – like, two months or so.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was in shock. Big time.

Staring down at the tiny rectangular object on the floor, she couldn't believe it had come to this. One time. _One time _it had happened. _One time _she had succumbed to her Veela.

_One time _was all it took to get her pregnant.

Sinking to her knees, the Bookworm was, for once in her life, completely at a loss. She'd never entertained the idea of being a mother – she'd always been focused on her education or fighting the Dark Lord to care for such trivial things. But now, with reality looming above her, she started to panic.

_She, _the calm, collected, Know-It-All Granger, started to _panic._

"I'm out of my mind," she groaned and leant her head back against the tile wall. "Why me? Merlin, _what's Draco going to say? _He's going to kill me! He won't want children so young! We're not even out of Hogwarts! I'm _seventeen!_"

Hysteria bubbled in her throat, making her lungs heave with the effort of obtaining oxygen. The girl dropped her head into her hands, shaking with fear and possible rejection.

"This isn't happening," she moaned to herself. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening.."

_First sign of madness: talking to yourself, _a voice in her head said slyly.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled back, sitting bolt upright. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Tears filled her amber eyes and she collapsed against the wall, her small frame shaking with the force of her sobs.

"He'll reject me for sure," she whispered to herself. "I'll be alone. _I don't want to be alone._"

The Bookworm's throat closed up, making her choke on her tears. A bitter laugh fell from her lips. As if it mattered what Hermione wanted? She never wanted a boyfriend; she never wanted Malfoy to be her boyfriend at the start. When did it change? When did she allow herself to get distracted by the enemy and forget her education? More importantly, _when did she allow herself to succumb to a man before marriage?_

Hermione Granger was truly a disgrace, and she knew it. However, she wasn't like other disgraces. She was a Gryffindor, damn it, and she would do whatever it would take to change.

Even if it meant cutting Malfoy out of her life forever.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!"

The redhead sighed and slowed down enough for her brother to catch up with her. She was irritated and jealous; her own _mate _had gone to check up on the Know-It-All. Blaise Zabini was _hers_, and she'd be damned if a Bookworm got in her way.

"Ginny, what's the matter with you?" Ron asked in amazement. "You've been avoiding me for days and – watch it!"

Ginny didn't pause as her brother was knocked to the side by a few children, but he hurried up to her again and continued, ignoring her foul mood.

"What's wrong with you?"

The youngest Weasley sighed and stopped. "Ron, I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions."

"The hell you can!" Ron, as usual, turned the colour of a beetroot. "I'm your brother-"

Suddenly Ginny spun around, pinning her brother with a deathly glare. "-and I am a vampire, if you haven't already forgotten. Don't tell me what to do."

Ron swallowed and stepped back. "I'm just looking out for you, Gin. I'm sorry."

"I don't need people looking out for me," she spat back venomously. "Now if you'll _please _excuse me; I'll be off to my mate."

Leaving her brother muttering to himself angrily, the redheaded vampire strode through the corridors and down to the dungeons. She knew the Know-It-All would be holed up in Malfoy's rooms, probably hurting Blaise even more with her stupid 'damsel-in-distress' act. She had Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. She wasn't a harlot – she could fare without Blaise as well.

Blaise was _Ginny's, _and she wasn't going to give him up. For anything.

* * *

One second Blaise was comforting the Gryffindor, the next the door burst in off its hinges and revealed a very, _very _angry vampire.

Even though he wasn't exactly supposed to be looking, given the situation, the Zabini heir couldn't help but see how hot his mate looked all worked up. He could see her eyes blazing red with fury, possessiveness, jealousy and a whole load of other sexy – in Blaise's opinion – emotions.

"Get. Away. From. My. Mate."

The Gryffindor couldn't get away fast enough, Ginny sneered. She should have been in Ravenclaw instead – all brains, no bravery. Merlin knows how she actually managed to get into the House. Maybe she slept with the Sorting Hat. Or Snape. She apparently liked her superiors.

"G-Ginny," the Know-It-All stammered, "it wasn't like that, I swear."

"Can it, mudblood," the vampire snarled back. "I don't want to see you near my mate ever again. Understood?"

Ginny's vision turned red as Hermione hesitated, but finally the witch conceded. Just before Ginny ripped the girl's head off.

"Let's go, Ginny." Blaise sighed and stood up from where he'd been sitting on Malfoy's bed. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I don't have any explaining to do," Ginny disagreed curtly. "If either of us do, it would be you."

The Italian merely sighed again and walked out the room. Uneasiness clouded the vampire's mind – had she pushed her mate too far? Would he retaliate? Instead of showing that to the Gryffindor, however, she turned the uneasiness to anger.

The 'brave' girl cowered away when blood-red eyes turned on her. "Stay. Away. From. Blaise."

With that, the redhead stormed off, leaving Hermione to sort out her wildly-beating heart and too-small lungs.

_Stress isn't good for the baby._

* * *

**A/N – I was thinking of carrying on the chapter for a little longer, but I can't as my head is killing me. Three migraines in two days will do that to you.**

**By the way, Ginny isn't horrible – she's just jealous and hates Hermione because of Hermione being Blaise's past love. Plus, Draco wasn't in this chapter but he'll be in the next on**; **don't worry.**

**By the way, I've recently become a Beta (yay!) so if you need a Beta you can always ask me :) Don't really know how it works. Anyway, I'm going off now since my head is trying to explode, so laterz. **


End file.
